The Sakamaki Sister
by xXxDreamscapexXx
Summary: What if the Sakamaki's had a sister? Well obviously there'd be trouble. A series of chapters of what life is like for the youngest child of the Sakamaki siblings
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! :) I got a request on my Tumblr for a drabble about the Sakamaki's having a younger sister so I figured I might as well post it here! It's set as if the girl is around 12 and it's just kind of simple! **

**So I hope you enjoy this and please leave reviews telling me what you think :) x**

The day had been going on fairly normally inside the Sakamaki household for most of the brothers. Shu was sleeping, Reiji was in his lab, Laito was doing something that was probably inappropriate, Ayato was stealing Teddy from Kanato. The only one whose day wasn't going so normally was Subaru's.

He had been given the job of helping Mizuki with her homework. Why Reiji wasn't helping her was a mystery to him but since he cared about his younger sister he did his best to help her.

"What do you mean that's not how it's done?" Subaru said as his younger sister told him he was wrong. "That's damn stupid! Tch."

"It's not my fault you're bad at maths." Mizuki said as she rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"You da-" As Subaru stood up and began to yell he was interrupted.

"What's with all of this noise?" Questioned Reiji as he made his way into the room. "I could hear it all the way from my lab."

"Subaru's stupid and doesn't understand maths." Mizuki said with an innocent face. She just _knew_ it would annoy him.

"Subaru is pretty stupid." Ayato said as he ran into the room with Teddy in his arms and Kanato hot on his trail. "Now hurry up and finish your homework so you can help me!"

"SHE WOULDN'T HELP YOU!" Yelled Kanato as he made his entrance. '_I'm_ her favourite!"

"Are you sure about that?" Laito said as he made his entrance. Walking up behind the young girl he popped his hat on her head. "I think she likes me the best."

As soon as the words left his mouth voices of disagreement erupted from the rest from the rest of the boys in the room, excluding Reiji of course. All of the noise being made awoke a certain lazy vampire from his sleep.

"All this noise is so bothersome." Shu said as he walked into room. "What's all of this about?"

"I'm proving that I'm Mizuki's favourite!" Kanato said as he hugged Teddy, who had somehow gotten back from Ayato.

"You wish you damn brat!" Ayato said as he once again took Teddy from Kanato.

"They're so loud." Mizuki mumbled as she gathered up her homework. Walking over to Reiji, they came to a silent agreement and left the room.

_They could do her homework somewhere else. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on posting a second part but i got another request so I decided to do it! I really enjoy writing these I'm sure you can expect many more updates in the future! :) x**

* * *

><p>It was usually quiet at the diner table when the Sakamaki family ate. No one really talked all that much. Except for Mizuki that is. The young girl could talk for hours and that is exactly what she would do.<p>

Today was different though.

No one said a word at the table. Not even Mizuki. She was in fact the quietest that night. You couldn't hear a sound coming from the usually bright and cheerful young girl.

Somethings was wrong and her brothers knew it.

"Oi!" Ayayto said as he gave her a flick on the head. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing." Mizuki replied without bothering to llok up from the food that she had barely touched.

"Lying isn't what you were taught to do." Reiji said from across the table as he observed his younger sister. "So can you tell us what's wrong?"

"Just tell us!" Subaru said at the notice of the younger siblings hesitation.

Mizuki mumbled something under her breath that not even the keen ears of any of her brothers could pick up.

"Speak louder!" Kanato said as he pulled Teddy closer. "Teddy can't hear you and neither can I!"

"They were being mean to me at school." She replied in a voice that they were barely able to hear.

"What kind of things are they saying?" Laito said in shock as he stared at her. His younger sister was adorable. Wy would anyone say anything to here?

"They teased me when no one showed up on _Bring Your Parents To School Day_." She said with a frown.

"Those damn pieces of sh-" Subaru began to yell as he slammed a fist on the table.

"Don't swear in front of her." Shu said to cut Subaru off. "Now tell us what happened."

"For once I agree with _him_." Reiji muttered.

So Mizuki did as they said. She told them the story of a group of the children who had made comments about her having no one show up on the special day that her school had chosen to have. Their words were harsh and would be hurtful to any young child.

"Next time we'll all go for you." Ayato said as patted the young girls head.

"And we'll make them regret what they said!" Subaru added in a slightly calmer voice than before.

"Please remember that they're human children Subaru." Reiji said as he sent a glare towards him. "But we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Me and Teddy will make them regret it." Kanato said as a grin made its way onto his face.

"And I'll help." Said Laito as he popped his hat on Mizuki's head.

"Now cheer up." Shu said as he stood up. "How about we take you out for ice cream?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another addition to the Sakamaki Sister! So tell me what you think about the Mukami's being introduced. I'm sure we'll be seeing some more of them. **

**Criticism is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't uncommon for Mizuki to wake up to the sound of yelling or things getting broken, she could blame Subaru for that one, so when she awoke that morning to the sound of her brothers unhappy voices she just shrugged it off before getting up to go and get food.<p>

Making her way down the stairs as she usually would she hear a voice, actually several voices, that she wasn't familiar with. This caused her to halt. Her brothers _never_ seemed to invite friends over so who could those voices belong to?

Being the confident twelve year old that she was, Mizuki decided to brush it off and just go and get herself the food that she came down for in the first place and maybe on the way she could do a little bit of spying.

Walking as quietly as she could, Mizuki poked her head around the corner to see what was going on and boy was she surprised with what she saw.

It was like a cliche stand off from some stupid movie!

Her brother were all standing in a line with vicious glares on their faces as they spoke to four men standing opposite them in the same fashion. Some of her brothers just glared while others (Subaru) were speaking quite loudly but even with all of this the poor girl just couldn't figure out what on earth was going on so she decided to go and find out.

As she made her way into the room she noticed that the four men opposite her brother were quite peculiar. One of them was extremely tall, another who was rather serious, a blond who seemed to be having to much fun and a man covered in bandages. Now even though our young Mizuki was only twelve she could acknowledge that these men were rather attractive.

Once she'd made it about halfway to her brothers everyone in the room seemed to realise she was there. How it took them so long she had no idea.

"Who are they?" Mizuki asked as she sent a look over to the four unknown men.

Before any of her brothers had the chance to reply she was scooped up in the arms of the overly happy blonde one, much to her brothers dismay.

"I'm Kou!" He said once he'd set her down on the floor. "And I'm your adoptive step brother."

"Oi!" Ayato said as grabbed the now very confused young girl. "You're not her brother."

"Don't take Neko-chan away from me!" Kou said with a small pout.

"I think you're scaring the girl." Said the serious looking one. "I'm Ruki, Kou's brother."

"I'm Yuma." The tall one said as he looked down at the tiny girl.

"Azusa." Said the final one who was covered in bandages. "Ah… It's a… pleasure to meet you."

"Now that you know who they are how about you leave?" Reiji said as he continued to glare at the four. "We have some things we need to discuss."

"But I just met Neko-chan!" Kou said with the same pout.

"Kanato." Shu said as he sent a look to the purple haired boy. "Go with Mizuki and get her some food.'

"You, Teddy and I can go eat some cake." Kanato said as he dragged Mizuki out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once the Mukami's had been kicked escorted out, the topic of our dear young Mizuki cam up.<p>

"Our new sister is just so adorable!" Kou said with a small smirk.

"She's tiny." Yuma said but nonetheless, nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah.. She is quite cute." Azusa said. "And such smooth skin."

"I do hope that we get to see her more often." Ruki said with a small smirk.

If it pissed off the Sakamaki's then it made them happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next day after the incident with the Mukami brothers, Mizuki was lying in bed thinking about these men that claimed to be her step brothers. It was very obvious that her brothers didn't like them but she couldn't understand why. Sure they were a but weird but they had all seemed kind. Why would her brothers hate them so much?

Being the young and curious girl that she was, Mizuki decided to ask one of her brothers about it but choosing which brother to ask would be a difficult task.

Shu was would most likely find it to bothersome to explain things to her because it was obvious it wouldn't be a short story. Reiji would tell her it wasn't ladylike to snick your nose in other peoples business so he was out of the picture. Laito would give her some two sided answer that made no sense while Kanato would throw a tantrum about it for one reason or another. That left Ayato and Subaru. Subaru would be far to overprotective and avoid telling her anything so that left Ayato.

He would be her best option because, to put it honestly, he was the biggest idiot.

So off she went looking for her red headed older brother.

* * *

><p>After a while of searching she was still unable to see him, that wasn't the only odd thing either. She couldn't find any of her brothers. It wasn't odd for the young girl to find her self alone in mansion but it was odd that no one had told her so they just had to be here <em>somewhere<em>.

Finding where that somewhere turned out to be not so difficult in the end. Her brothers were all gathered in the exact same fashion as the day before, across from the exact same people from the day before. What were _they_ doing here? Deciding to make her way into the room she alerted the brothers of her presence in the room causing Kou to run over happily with a big smile on his face.

Next thing Mizuki knew she was once again wrapped up in the blonde haired mans arms as he smiled happily.

"Hello Mizuki~" He said as he set her down. "Guess what we're doing today?"

"You're not doing anything with her!" Subaru said as he made his way over with a fierce glare.

"But Karlheinz said we could." Kou said as he sent a glare towards Subaru.

"That's to damn bad." Ayato said as he to made his way over.

"How about instead of arguing about it, we ask Mizuki?" Ruki said, once again confirming her suspicion of being the serious and responsible one.

"Well it's obvious she'll say no." Shu said as he let out a breath of air. "Why must you be so bothersome?"

"Well what do you want to do Mizetto?" Yuma said causing the young girl to frown.

"I'm not a midget!" She said as she sent a glare to the tall man in front of her.

"Just answer the damn question!" He said as he sent a glare back to the girl.

"What were we going to do?" Mizuki said which in turn caused her brothers to cry out in protest.

"Ah…" Azusa said as he smiled sweetly at the young girl. "Whatever you… wanted.

"Anything?" The young girl asked as places flew through her mind.

"Whatever you want." Ruki said with a small nod.

"So we could go to the beach...?" Mizuki asked.

While it s true that the sun affects vampires it didn't affect them in the way it was rumoured to. It simply gave them what humans referred to as sun stroke and since young Mizuki knew that she though she might make these new people suffer slightly. Her brothers seemed to hate them so she could put them through a _little_ bit of pain.

"Of course." Ruki said with a now strained smile on his face, cutting of Yuma from complaining.

"Ok! I'll go and get ready!" Mizuki said smiling happily she then turned to her brothers. "You should all come to!"

And that is how she ended up going to the beach with the Mukami brothers along with her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Mukami's have returned! I must say the next chapter is going to be a rather interesting one! So many things could wrong with them all at the beach together!<strong>

**I really appreciate all the support this story has gotten so far so thank you a lot! I hope that you all continue to leave replies so I can know how you feel about the story! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I personally can't wait until the next chapter! :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the Sakamaki's and Mukami's are at the beach together! **

**This is the longest chapter so far and it was so much fun to write. There might be a little bit oocness at times but hopefully there isn't too much. I hope that you all enjoy this because this is definitely my favourite chapter so far. **

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how I could improve I would really appreciate for you to send them to me :) x**

* * *

><p>Mizuki sat in the car with a bright smile on her face. Whether she didn't notice the sour mood in the car or whether she ignored it was something that both the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers had a hard time figuring out.<p>

_Why are the Sakamaki's and Mukami's sitting in a car together?_ You may find your self asking. Well the answer is actually quite simple.

The Mukami brothers had promised to take her anywhere she wanted so naturally she said the beach and then after saying those words that made them doubt their offer she said another few words that made them fully regret that they had said anything.

She had said that her brothers should come.

Now of course they had said yes because there was no way in hell they were going to let their sister spend the day with the Mukami's alone so they decided that they would suffer for the sake of Mizuki.

"How much longer?" Mizuki asked no one in particular as she looked out the window.

"About five minutes." Reiji replied with a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "How long do you plan on staying at the beach?"

"All day." Mizuki replied with a somewhat innocent smile.

"When we get there do you want to swim with me?" Kou said with a bright smile towards the girl.

"She's gonna swim with me!" Ayato said as he glared at Kou before Mizuki got the chance to reply.

"I think… she should build… a sandcastle with me." Azusa said as he sent a small smile to the girl.

"Why would she do that?!" Kanato yelled as he his grip on Teddy tightened. "She wants to spend time with me."

"Can you all be quiet?" Shu said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Look!" Mizuki said excitedly before anymore arguments could break out. "We're here!"

As soon as she said those words the car came to a halt and next thing they knew they were parked. Smiling happily, Mizuki was the first out of the car, shortly followed by Laito who began to help her unpack the items they needed from the back of the car. The rest of the men slowly got out of the car with the same sour attitude, with the exception of Kou and Azusa that is. By the time they were all out of the car Laito and Mizuki were already down on the sand and setting everything down.

"You better stay away from our sister." Subaru said, taking his chance to warn them when Mizuki wasn't around. "You will regret it."

"You think that's gonna stop us?" Yuma said with a smirk.

And then another round of arguments broke out as Ruki stood off to the side with Azusa sighing.

"Idiots…" He mumbled to himself.

While they were all arguing up in the car park Laito and Mizuki began to have a much more peaceful conversation on the beach as they began to unpack everything and set the umbrellas up.

"Why did you choose the beach Neko-chan?" Laito said as he looked at the young girl.

"I thought it would be fun!" Mizuki replied with an innocent smile.

"Tell me the truth." Laito said with a small giggle. The others might not be able to see it but he knew that his younger sister wasn't as sweet as she seemed.

"I thought it would be interesting." She replied with the same innocent smile but this time there was a slight edge to it.

"If you say so~" He replied deciding to end the conversation since he could now see the rest of the vampires making there way over.

"Ready to swim?" Kou said as he ran over to Mizuki.

"I already told you!" Ayato yelled as he to ran over. "She's swimming with me."

"Why don't we swim together?" She said as she looked up. "And anyone else who wants to swim can come to."

Without giving them a chance to reply she ran off towards the water and grabbed Kanato on the way. Taking this as there chance to decide what they wanted to do, everyone went off in different directions.

Ayato, Subaru, Kou and Yuma made their way towards the water, Shu and Ruki found a comfortable spot under the umbrella, Ruki pulling out a book and Shu closing his eyes, Azusa sat in the sun, enjoying the slight sting from the heat while Laito went to go and flirt with some bikini clad girls that were sun baking near by.

* * *

><p>After only an <em>hour<em> of swimming Mizuki was ready to tear her hair out. She had spent the last hour listening the non stop arguing and complaining. Closing her eyes with a sigh she floated on her back thinking of ways to stop them from being so annoying when an idea came into her head.

"You should all play some volleyball!" Mizuki practically shouted, catching them all off guard. "It can be family vs. family! I'll be the referee!"

The moment she mentioned a competition the boys began to get excited. All with a quick sign of agreement towards her, they hopped out the water before going to inform their other brother leaving Mizuki with a less than thrilled Kanato who was sat on the sat with Teddy and sending her a glare.

"That is a horrible idea." He said unhappily. "Right Teddy?"

"Come on!" Mizuki said as she ignored her brothers glare and grabbed his arm. "Lets go."

Making her way over with Kanato in tow she saw that they had somewhat organised teams. Kou and Yuma had managed to convince both Azusa and Ruki to play and Ayato and Subaru had managed to get Laito way from the girls. Unsurprisingly Shu and Reiji seemed to be sitting out.

"I guess you'll be playing as well!" She said as she excitedly turned to her older brother.

"No." He replied bluntly as he clutched Teddy closer to himself. "I have to stay with Teddy."

"You can hold Teddy with one hand and play with the other." She suggested. She was _not_ giving up until she got him to play.

Before he was given the chance to reply a very unhappy Subaru made his way over to the pair before dragging Kanato to the Sakamaki's half of the court. Smiling happily, Mizuki went and took her seat in the referees seat and preparing herself for a _very_ interesting game.

"Ok lets start!" She yelled out as she continued to smile.

"We'll win!" Ayato said as he picked up the ball and prepared to serve.

And so the game went ahead and it was as interesting as Mizuki had suspected it would be. Kanato was unenthusiastically sticking out one arm while his other clutched onto Teddy, Laito was also playing with one arm, his other clutching onto his ever present fedora although he was a bit more enthusiastic. Subaru was getting really into it but also really frustrated when they lost a point. Ayato was also getting into it, more so than Subaru and he was consistently smashing the ball towards the over team.

The Mukami's were also a very entertaining team to watch. Kou was, like Ayato, getting into it and was constantly taunting Ayato whenever they found themselves across from each other at the net. Ruki was playing rather unenthusiastically while Azusa had let himself get hit in the face a few times from one of Subaru's hard hits. Yuma was by far the funniest though. With his height you'd expect him to be somewhat good at volleyball but he was quite the opposite. He was clumsy and was constantly knocking into people or missing the ball.

So in the end her brothers were the ones who somehow managed to win the very long game of beach volleyball. Although if it wasn't for Yuma's clumsiness Mizuki suspected they would have lost.

"Hah!" Subaru said with a victorious smile. "We won."

"You cheated!" Yuma yelled in frustration. "We played so much better than you."

"Actually I do believe we lost." Ruki said as he sent a glare towards Yuma. "And I also believe it was your fault."

"My fault?" Yuma yelled back in reply as he sent his own glare towards Ruki.

"Can we go now?" Shu said with a yawn as he finally moved from his spot under the umbrella.

"For one I agree with _him_." Reiji said as he sent a quick glare to Shu. "We've been here all day."

"Okay." Mizuki said with a yawn of her own as she got off her referee chair and made her way over to their belongings and with that they all packed up their things and were once again seated in the limo with yet another sour mood.

Mizuki was exhausted. Closing her eyes she leaned on Shu's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter is up! Not as long s the last one but I think it's pretty cute. I cannot wait to write the next chapter though. I'd like to thank you for all the support and whenever I see a new review on this story it absolutely makes my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read.**

**If anyone has any comments then please feel free to send them in! Critisism is appreciated! :) x**

* * *

><p>They had finally made it back to the Sakamaki mansion, all with killer headaches and sunburns, excluding Shu of course since he spent his whole time under the umbrella. The Mukami's were refused to go home just yet and had said that they wanted to be out of the sun. This ended in the brothers arguing about letting them stay in the mansion for a while.<p>

This would of course cause trouble.

Rolling his eyes as he watched his brothers and the Mukami's argue, Shu gently picked up a sleeping Mizuki and and got out of the car. Heading inside the mansion he lay her down on one of the couches before laying himself on another couch and closing his eyes.

Back in the car, they finally came to an agreement and decided to let the Mukami's stay for a few hours. The Sakamaki's were far from happy about it but Reiji had decided letting them stay for a while would be better than sitting in the hot car with a headache. Getting out of the car they made their way in, grumbling about their headaches and sunburn.

Slowly opening her eyes, Mizuki heard the sound of voices and footsteps. Looking around she realised that they had arrived home. She must have fallen asleep in the car. Noticing that Shu was half asleep on the couch across the room a small smirk came onto Mizuki's face. Quickly getting up she went over to one of the draws and pulled out a sharpie before going back to her sleeping brother.

With quiet movements, Mizuki took off the lid before lowering the sharpie onto his face. Deciding it was best to start with a classic beard and moustache she began her masterpiece. By the time she was finished she had a proud smile on her face and had to stifle her laughs. Putting the pen back quietly, Mizuki left the room with a smile on her face.

What she saw next shocked her to say the least.

Sitting in the dining room were all of her brothers, excluding Shu, and the Mukami brothers. There was a deadly silence filling the room and it was quite obvious that Yuma wasn't quite over the _unfair loss_ of the volleyball game.

"Ah. Mizuki." Reiji said as he noticed her presence. "You're awake."

"My head hurts." Mizuki said with a slight frown, the proud smile from earlier fading from her face.

"Here." Subaru said with as he made his way over to her with a glass. "Drink this."

"What is?" Mizuki asked as she observed the blue liquid in the cup skeptically.

"It's one of Reiji's potions." Ayato said from his spot at the table. "Just drink it!"

"It tastes horrible." Kanato said with a glare. "Teddy didn't like it either."

"It wasn't that bad~" Laito said as he took off his hat.

What happened when he took off his hat caused Mizuki to let out a small giggle and Kou to burst into laughter. From his hat fell a clump of sand while the sand that hadn't fallen sat on a pile on the top of his head. Mizuki smiled before turning to Reiji.

"Will it stop my head from hurting?" She asked she looked up at him.

"Yes." Reiji replied as he adjusted his glasses. "Now will you drink it?"

"I can't blame her for being sceptical." Ruki said. "I wouldn't want to drink _that_."

"But you did drink that." Ayato said as he turned to look at Ruki.

Ignoring the conversation, Mizuki sighed before quickly gulping down the blue drink. Once she had finished drinking it she went and sat in the empty seat that happened to be in between a very red Azusa and a sandy Laito.

"You're really red." She said as she looked over Azusa's skin.

"Ah… It feels… nice." Azusa replied quietly. "…You're a bit red… aswell."

"What! Where?" Mizuki replied.

"Right on your nose!" Kou said as he leant across the table and poked the girls nose.

"In stead of messing around how about everyone goes and get's the sand off of them and then we have something to eat?" Reiji said from his seat.

"I don't have any sand on me!" Yuma said in protest as he stood up, only to have a clump of sand fall from who knows where.

"Fine." He mumbled before getting ready to leave the room. "Which ways the shower?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly it's almost Christmas and I'm so excited! An early Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates it! I hope you all have a lovely holiday. **

**This chapter was so fun to write and I bet the next one is going to be even better! The next one's going to turn into a full on prank war and I can't wait to write all of the stupid pranks they pull!**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this and thank you to everyone who's supporting this story! :)**

* * *

><p>Sitting in her seat Mizuki let out a sigh as she stared at the wall. She had been sitting around and waiting for what felt like hours. What was she waiting for you may ask. The answer to that question was very simple.<p>

For everyone to _hurry up_ and shower.

Mizuki often heard her brothers complain about her taking so long to get ready but sitting here in a heap of boredom, Mizuki realised that they were all _much_ worse. Not only were her brothers taking what seemed like hours, the Mukami's were as well!

"I'm all done~" Laito said as he walked in the room causing Mizuki to perk up.

Not sparing her brother a second glance, she sprinted out of the room and into her room to collect her clothes before rushing to the bathroom. She could _finally_ take a shower.

* * *

><p>Smiling contently, Mizuki made her way out of the bathroom, now washed and changed. Running a hand through her wet hair she made her way back into the dining room in the search for food. Taking her seat once again Muzuki saw that everyone had returned to their seats, even Shu had joined them.<p>

The moment she set eyes of Shu, she had to hold in her laughter much like the majority of the people at the table.

He still hadn't realised.

"What on earth is on the good for nothings face?" Reiji asked with a sigh as he adjusted his glasses.

"My face…?" Shu said in a confused tone before a glare came onto his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Moustache." Was all Yuma managed to get out before bursting into a fit of laughter, shortly followed by Ayato and Mizuki.

Still laughing, Mizuki picked up one of the polished silverware platters before flipping it around so that Shu would be able to see his face in the reflection and when he did practically everyone _lost_ it.

"Who. Did. This?" Shu said in a menacingly calm tone as he eyed each person at the table before his eyes stopped on Mizuki. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Being to caught up in her laughter Mizuki was unable to deny it so she simply nodded and laughed more.

"Shall we eat then?" Shu said calmly, causing everyone to turn to him in shock.

This _wasn't_ going to end well for Mizuki.

* * *

><p>After a fairly quiet dinner, the only sound being snickers when someone got a glance of Shu's face, Mizuki excused herself before heading to her room.<p>

She _had_ to avoid Shu.

Back at the dining table, Shu also excused himself before making his way to the kitchen. Once inside he began to search through the cupboards when he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Kanato asked from behind him with his head tilted to the side.

"Getting back at her." Was Shu's reply as he continued to look through the cupboards before an idea popped into his head.

"How would you like to help me out a bit?"

* * *

><p>Back in Mizuki's room she was nervously pacing around. He would've planned something by now. Thoughts of all the horrible pranks he could pull on her ran through her head so she was rather startled when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

Silently opening the door a tiny bit Mizuki peeked her head out and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Ayato. Opening the door wider she let him in before once again slamming it shut.

"You're hiding from Shu right?" Ayato asked as he flopped down on her bed.

"Yes!" Mizuki replied in a frantic tone. "Please protect me!"

"I guess I could…" Ayato said with a small nod.

Smiling happily Mizuki felt her self ease up a little bit. She had gained one ally but little did she know Shu had done the same.

* * *

><p>"You want me to tip this on her?" Kanato said with a small frown as he clutched Teddy in one arm and a bag of flour in the other.<p>

"Yes." Shu replied with a nod.

"Isn't that a bit basic?" Kanato said with a deeper frown.

"I'm starting off simply." He replied with a smirk. "Now lets go."

And with that, Shu and Kanato made their way to Mizuki's room.

* * *

><p>Ayato and Mizuki were talking mindlessly when a knock could be heard from the other side of the door causing Mizuki to look over at her brother with wide eyes. With a small nod Ayato quietly made his way to the door and opened it only to have a bag of flour tipped over his head.<p>

Ayato was left spluttering and cursing as he glared at a smiling Kanato and a smirking Shu.

And thus a prank war begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this one was so fun to write! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Prank wars really are fun to write.**

**It's even closer to Christmas now and I am so excited so maybe I'll post a Christmas themed chapter?**

**Anyway I hope you like this and please tell me what you think so far! :) x**

* * *

><p>"That damn brat! I'm going to kill him." Said a very odd looking Ayato as he paced around Mizuki's room.<p>

"You might want a shower first?" Mizuki said as she observed the white specks that were falling onto the carpet.

_Reiji would not be happy._

"There's no time for that!" Ayato said as he snapped his head up to meet her eyes. "This is a war now."

"Well what are your plans?" She asked as her brother continued to pace her room.

"We need allies." He replied in a serious tone before promptly heading towards the door. "Now come on!"

Sighing, Mizuki got up from her seat before following her brother out the door. They walked through the hallways of the mansion, leaving a white trail behind them, until they reached Laito's room.

"_He's_ our ally?" Mizuki asked as she looked up at her older brother in doubt who simply replied with a nod before knocking on the door.

After a few the seconds the door was opened by Laito who burst into a fit of laughter the moment he saw the condition Ayato was in. This caused Mizuki to follow with her own fit of giggles that she's been holding in for quite some time now.

"What happened to you?" Laito asked once his laughter had died down. "Have a little accident in the kitchen?"

"It was that damn brat and lazy ass!" He replied with a glare.

Just as Ayato was about to continue speaking someone burst into a fit of laughter from the end of the hall causing the three siblings to look up. Standing in the corridor in a fit of laughter was Yuma as he looked at Ayato.

"Oi!" Ayato said as he sent him a glare. "What are you laughing at?"

"What happened to you?" Yuma managed to get out through his laughter.

"Shu made Kanato tip flour on him." Mizuki explained in order to avoid any arguments. "Do you want to help us get back at them?"

"No way in hell." Ayato said without giving Yuma the chance to reply.

"I'd _love_ to." Yuma replied as he sent a look to Ayato.

"Ohh~" Laito said with a small nod. "I'll help to!"

"Now it's four against two!" Mizuki said with a small smirk. "They can't beat us."

_Little did she know that they weren't the only ones gaining allies._

* * *

><p>"What on <em>earth<em> is this mess?" Reiji asked as he look at the white trail that was leading through the hallway.

"That was Ayato." Shu replied with a small smirk forming on his face.

_Maybe_ he could get Reiji to help them out.

"He's dropping flour everywhere." Kanato said as he clutched onto Teddy tightly.

"Why is he doing that?" Reiji asked as he sent a stern glare to the pair.

_What were they doing together?_

"Would you like to get revenge?" Shu asked as he dodged Reiji's question.

"Why would I do something as childish as that?" He replied as he went back to examining the mess.

"When he sees how far the mess goes he'll change his mind." Kanato said. "Right Teddy?"

"It goes all the way from Mizuki's room to Laito's." Shu said. As soon as he said that, a look of anger came onto Reiji's face.

"Just this once." He replied with a stern look on his face.

"What's all this white stuff?" Came a voice that caused all three brothers to internally groan.

"Flour." Was Reiji's short reply to the idol.

"What's it doing on the floor?" Kou asked as he tilted his head. "Could it be that one of you pulled a prank?"

"Why don't you help us with our next prank?" Shu asked, causing his brothers to groan audible this time.

_Hopefully this idiot could be useful._

* * *

><p>"<em>That's<em> your plan?" Yuma asked as he looked at Ayato. "You want to put _sheep_ in his room?"

"I think it's a great idea~" Laito said with a small giggle. "And we could put a cow in Shu's room!"

"Where do you plan on getting sheep and a cow?" Yuma asked as he looked at the pair like they'd grown an extra head.

"They have their ways." Mizuki replied in a dry tone.

A knock was heard from the outside of Laito's room causing the four vampires to tense up and exchange looks.

"It's your turn to get the door." Ayato said as he looked at her.

"It's Laito's room!" She replied frantically as she looked at Laito.

"Yuma could open to repay his hosts~" Laito spoke as he in turn looked at Yuma.

"No way in hell." Yuma said with a stern look before turning to Ayato. "You're already messy!"

With a sigh, Ayato got up and cautiously made his way to the door. Sucking in a deep breath he quickly pulled the door open and waited for something to happen but nothing happened. Looking in confusion he saw that it was Ruki on the other side of the door.

"Why does it look like Kanato, Shu, Reiji and Kou are plotting a murder?" He asked as scanned his eyes over the four people in the room. "And why does it look like you are to?"

"Damn it!" Ayato said with a frown. "They've got allies."

"All that means is more pranks to pull." Yuma said as a smile crept onto his face.

"What are you on about?" Ruki asked in confusion before turning to Ayato. "And what happened to you?"

"I _accidentally_ started a prank war." Mizuki replied as she let out a small sigh.

"I've organised the sheep and cow!" Laito said from his seat in the room causing everyone to look up in shock.

_When had he done that?_

"A cow and a sheep?" Ruki said as he shook his head slightly.

"A cow and _multiple_ sheep actually~" Laito replied with a grin.

"Why don't you help us Ruki?" Yuma said as he looked up at his adoptive brother.

"That's a good idea." Mizuki said as she to looked up at Ruki.

"I might as well." Ruki said after a few seconds of silence.

"Good!" Mizuki said with a grin. "Now we need to figure out what to do to Reiji and Kou..."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> this is a good idea?" Kou asked as he watched the three brothers who were currently giving Ayato's iron maiden a makeover.

"Yes!" Shu replied as he painted a section neon pink. "Now help out so I can go to sleep."

"If you say so~" Kou replied as he picked up as brush and began to add some neon green to the torture device.

"Ah... That's so bright..." Came a voice from the door, causing everyone to turn around and look.

"Azusa!" Kou said happily. "Why don't you help us out?"

"...With... painting?" He asks in confusion.

"Yep!" Kou replied happily before going to the door and dragging him inside.

"Hmm... Okay..." Azusa replied before picking up a paint brush for himself.

Ayato was going to _hate_ this.

* * *

><p>"Why did <em>we<em> get the hard job?" Ayato hissed as they snuck into Reiji's lab.

"This isn't hard!" Mizuki protested as she picked up one of the bottles before carefully switching the label with another.

"Putting hair dye in a shampoo bottle would've been easier!" Ayato protested as he did the sam as Mizuki.

"Just be quiet or we'll get-"

"Caught?" A voice asked from behind them, causing both Mizuki and Ayato to jump in shock.

"It's only you." Mizuki said as she let out a puff of air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Subaru asked with a glare.

"Nothing!" Mizuki replied quickly before a smirk came onto her face. "Wanna help us?"

"With?" Subaru asked in confusion.

_"The prank war."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well Christmas is over and it's nearly time for the New Year! This year has gone by so fast… Anyway I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas! The prank war will be continued in the next chapter and we'll get to see more of Team Shu.**

**Enjoy and leave some reviews if you have anything you'd like to tell me!**

* * *

><p>"Why did he take shampoo to the beach?" Laito asked with confusion laced in his tone.<p>

"I don't know..." Yuma replied as he poured the green dye into the shampoo. "He _is_ an idol."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Yeah whatever." Yuma replied as he screwed the lid back onto the bottle. "Lets get out of here."

With a small nod the two vampires quickly excited the room that Kou was staying in before making their way back to Laito's room where they would meet up with Ayato and Mizuki who had gone off to change the labels on Reiji's potions.

"What are you doing here?" Yuma asked with a frown as his eyes landed on the white haired boy.

"The brat dragged me here!" Subaru replied as he sent a glare to his younger sister.

"You can argue later." Ruki replied from his spot in the doorframe. "Come in and discuss the plans I've come up with."

With a small nod they all made their way into Laito's room before sitting down to discuss their plans. They had left Ruki in charge of coming up with some ideas for pranks while they had gone off to pull some pranks of their own.

"So here's what I came up with..."

* * *

><p>"It's finally done!" Kou said as he let out a sigh and stepped away from the now pink, blue and green iron maiden that belonged to the one and only Ayato Sakamaki.<p>

"Would you... close me in there...?" Azusa said as he looked at Kanato with hopeful eyes.

Kanato seemed to be quite tempted to do so. He was actually in the process of shoving Azusa in the torture device when Reiji stopped him and began to complain about the mess that it would make.

"You can do that later." Shu said as he leant against the wall." Now we have to pull some pranks on the rest of them.

"I don't want to." Kanato said as he hugged Teddy close to him. "I want to eat sweets."

"I'll get you some sweets if you help us." Shu bargained with the boy before getting a nod.

"We can go to my lab and make a potion to use on them." Reiji suggested as he checked his clothes for any paint.

"Sounds fun!" Kou said happily. "Let's go."

The five vampires then proceeded to make their way to Reiji's lab. Along the way they discussed pranks they could pull on the rest of them. They had realised that they had been split into two teams so they needed to come up with a prank for Yuma, Ruki, Laito, Ayato, Subaru and of course, Mizuki.

"We can mess with Laito's annoying piano." Kanato said with a frown as he began to think of all the annoying sounds that it made.

"There's still some leftover pink paint so why don' we paint Subaru's room pink?" Kou suggested as a sadistic smirk came onto his lips.

"Ah... We could go hide... Ruki's books." Azusa said as he trailed behind slightly.

"Good idea!" Kou said as he looked back at the boy. "He'd get a surprise when we get home."

"If you do that you should also do something to Yuma's precious vegetable patch." Shu said with small smirk.

"We can use my potions for that." Reiji said as they finally arrived at his lab. "Now come in."

Taking a seat the boys watched as Reiji gathered a bunch of potions and beakers. He had a bunch of strangely coloured potions. The colours ranging from neon pink to pitch black. Carefully looking at the labels, Reiji began measuring out the liquids before adding them one by one to a beaker.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke filling the room.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Yuma asked with slightly widened eyes at the sound of a loud bang.<p>

"That was Reiji's potions." Mizuki replied with a gleeful smile as she picked up a stuffed rabbit before replacing it with a book.

"I hope their all having fun~" Laito said as he happily pranced around Kanato's room and continued to gather up the last of the stuffed animals and other toys.

"I believe that's the last of them." Ruki said as he lifted up his own bag of toys.

"I'm done to." Mizuki said which was followed by nods of agreement.

"Let's get out of here then." Yuma said as he exited Kanato's room and lugged a bag of toys over his shoulder before being followed by Laito, Mizuki and Ruki who also had their own bag of toys.

They four of them had gone into Kanato's room to steal all of his toys and replace them with books while a determined Ayato and reluctant Subaru had gone to replace the strings on Shu's violin with spaghetti.

"Now all that's left is to hide all of Azusa's knifes and dump these damn toys there instead." Yuma said as they once again made their way back to Laito's room.

"Ruki and Ayato can go." Mizuki said as she saw Ayato and Subaru down the end of the hall.

Meeting up at Laito's door Ruki and Ayato discussed how they'd get the toys to the Mukami household.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you all had a great year and I hope this one's even better! I plan to do more writing this year so look out for that! **

**There's going to be maybe one or two more chapters of this prank war and then we shall move onto whatever it is that comes next! I'm not sure where I'll go with this story but hopefully it stays as enjoyable to write! I would also like to thank you for all the support and it means a lot when I see new favourites, follows or reviews! So thank you for that!**

**I guess I'll see you next time! x**

* * *

><p>"I am going to kill them." Reiji hissed as he paced around the hallway as smoke made it's way out the door of his lab. "I am going to <em>destroy<em> them."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think~" Kou said as he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to get the ash out of it.

"We just have to get our revenge right?" Shu said with a lazy grin.

"Revenge sounds fun…" Kanato said with a small smile. "Nhe Teddy?"

"We can use that explosive potion on Yuma's vegetables and do the rest of the pranks as planned." Shu said as he gestured to the explosive potion that was in Azusa's hands.

"…The piano will be… easiest right…?" Azusa said as he clutched onto the potion.

"Yes. I suppose so." Reiji confirmed with a slight nod. "I guess we should start with that."

"Well you guys can go and do that while I take a shower!" Kou said as he continued to struggle with the ash in his hair.

"If you must." Shu said as he watched Kou's figure retreating down the hall.

Happily humming to himself, Kou made his way down the hall to his room that the Sakamaki's had lent him for his time staying in their mansion. With a spring in his step Kou picked up a change of clothes and a towel before turning on the water and stripping down.

Once it had reached the perfect temperature Kou hopped in the water and let out a sigh as the water pounded down onto his skin. Running his hands through his now wet hair he did the best he could to get rid of all the ash before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squirting _a lot_ of it into his hand.

_I'll leave the shampoo in longer to make sure all the ash gets washed out._ Kou thought to himself as he sung to himself.

And so he did just that.

* * *

><p>"The sheep have arrived!" Laito said as he pulled his phone away from his ear. "And so has the cow!"<p>

"You were serious about that?" Yuma asked with wide eyes as stared at the fedora wearing vampire.

"Of course I was~" He replied.

"What's this about a cow and a sheep?" Subaru said as he glared at each person in the room.

"Oh." Mizuki said with a smile. "They're for Kanato and Shu's rooms!"

Deciding that it would be best to drop the subject, Subaru followed Mizuki, Yuma and Laito down to the front door where they collected a cow and not one but _two_ sheep. Shaking his head, Subaru and Yuma lead the sheep into Kanato's room that was now full of books while Laito and Mizuki led the cow to Shu's.

* * *

><p>"I think we did a good job." Shu said as he observed his masterpiece that was Laito's piano.<p>

Shu, along with the help of Reiji, Kanato and Azusa had carved some rather inappropriate images onto the flat surfaces of the piano. They didn't stop there though! They group of vampires had also made sure to mess with keys to make it practically impossible to play.

"…Kou should be done by now…" Azusa said as they made their way out of the room and headed towards Subaru's room with buckets of paint and a newly acquired princess bed in tow.

"There you are~!" Kou said as he spotted his partners in crime. "Are we painting Subaru's room?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Reiji looked up before freezing in his spot. Blinking a few times he continued to stare at the idols hair but it didn't seem to change no matter how many times he blinked.

His hair was _green_.

"What...?" Kou asked warily as Reiji stared at him with wide eyes causing Azusa to look up.

"You dyed your hair...?" Azusa spoke slowly as he to froze and began to blink at his adoptive brother.

"Huh?" Kou said as his hand flew up to his hair. "What are you talking about?"

Looking up, both Kanato and Shu began to laugh upon seeing the vampires _very_ green hair. It had obviously been a prank pulled by their 'enemies' and even they had to admit that it was a good one. Pulling out his phone, Shu took a photo of Kou before turning it around to show the boy.

The next second all that could be heard was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Ayato said in confusion as he stepped through the front door and heard a scream.<p>

"That sounds like Kou..." Ruki replied as a smirk fell onto his face.

The pair had just returned from the Mukami residence where they had taken all sharp objects of Azusa's and replaced them with Kanato's toys that they had previously taken from the boys room.

"What is that smell?" Ayato said as he sniffed the air, his expression contorting into one of disgust.

"It smells like animals." Ruki replied with a similar expression. "Lets head to Laito's room."

With a small nod the pair made their way back to what had been dubbed their team base.


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see! I meant to post earlier but I've just been so caught up in the holidays that I didn't get the chance but I'm posting now! I'll try to get back to frequent updates but I go back to school soon so it might be difficult.**

**Anyway! The prank war is nearing its end. The next chapter will be the final scene of the prank war so I hope you all enjoy that :)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this and I really appreciate all the favourites, follows and reviews! X**

"My hair!" Kou all but screeched as he held onto his head and walked in frantic circles. "They dyed it _green_."

"…It doesn't look… that bad." Azusa said in what seemed to be an attempt of a comforting tone although he was to busy stifling his laughs for it to be affective.

"Stop laughing!" Kou screeched as he turned to the group of vampires who were laughing to themselves. Suddenly turning serious, Kou spoke in a menacing tone. "We have to get revenge."

"Hmmm?" Shu said as he lazily eyed the now furious vampire. "And how are we going to do that?"

"We tip that weird potion on Yuma's vegetable garden and replace all of Ruki's books with children's books." Kou explained.

"I like the sounds of that." Shu said with a nod. "Well let's go."

**OoOoOo**

"So we're all done now..." Mizuki stated as she thought back on all the pranks they had pulled, most of which hadn't been discovered yet.

"They'll find out soon." Laito said with a smirk. "I wonder what will happen then~"

"We'll find out who the damn winner is!" Ayato said with a smirk.

"It will obviously be us." Yuma said as Ruki gave a slight nod.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Subaru said as he continued to sulk in the corner.

Thinking back on all of the pranks they had managed to pull in one day made Mizuki let out a small laugh. They had managed to draw on Shu's face with sharpie, which is what began the prank war, mix up Reiji's potions, which resulted in an explosion, replace Shu's violin strings with spaghetti, which has yet to be noticed by Shu, stolen all of Kanato's toys and and replace them with books, put Kanato's toys in Azusa's room to replace all of his sharp things, dyed Kou's hair green and judging from the scream earlier it worked, and last but definitely not least put a cow in Shu's room and _two_ sheep in Kanato's.

It had been a good day.

**OoOoOo**

"It's not going to explode again, is it?" Kou asked as he watched Reiji pouring the strange liquid over Yuma's garden.

"It shouldn't." He replied once he had finally emptied the contents of the bottle. "By the time he gets back, his gardens going to be much more interesting."

"Well let's go help the others." Kou said with a smirk.

Kanato, Shu and Azusa were in Ruki's room where they were taking all of his books and replacing them with children's books. Who knows where they got those books though... When Reiji and Kou reached the room they noticed that Azusa seemed to be missing.

"Where's Azusa?" Kou asked as he eyed they two brothers.

"He went to his room qui-" Shu began to explain before he was cut off with a loud scream.

That scream belonged to none other than Azusa.

Quickly rushing to where the scream had come from they were quite surprised at what they saw. Azusa was sitting on the floor with a look of horror on his face as his eyes scanned the room.

The room that was now covered in soft toys.

"What are they doing here?!" Kanato screeched as he glared a deadly glare at Azusa.

"...Where are all my... knifes...?" Azusa said as his eyes scanned the room once again.

"I asked you a question!" Kanato said as he began to pick up his toys.

"It must be a prank."Shu said as he looked around the room with raised eyebrows. "Well we pulled better pranks on them."

With a nod of agreement, Reiji turned around and gestured for the others to follow. "Let's get finished up quickly. I've already wasted enough time."


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! **

**So hello again! I just wanted to say hi and also thank everyone who's been reading this story! All of the reviews, favourites and follows make me so happy and I can't believe that this story is almost at 5k views!**

**I hope you like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it, especially Shu's reactions.**

**I guess I'll be seeing you soon :) x**

* * *

><p><em>Well this is awkward.<em>

Mizuki sat in her chair and did her best to hold in her giggles as her eyes raked over the vampires that were all glaring heatedly at each other. The prank war had come to an end and by the looks of it, it was successful.

Everyone was a _mess_.

For some reason that didn't apply for Mizuki.

She had been the one who started this prank war yet there she was, a smile on her face and completely mess free while her brothers and the Mukami's were in quite a different state.

For starters we have Kou. The poor boy had green hair, _bright_ green hair and he was far from happy about it. Then there was Shu who still hadn't managed to get rid of the sharpie drawings on his face. Traces of flour could still be spotted in Ayato's red hair, Reiji, Shu Kanato, Azusa and Kou's clothes were a mess and they were all covered in ash. The others had managed to escape any damage to their appearance but they still had harsh glares on their faces.

And to think that some of the pranks hadn't even been discovered yet.

"I can't believe you dyed my hair green!" Kou said as he frowned at the young girl.

"I think it looks nice!" Mizuki replied as she beamed at him happily.

"At least tell me how long it's going to last." He said with a small sigh.

"I don't know." Mizuki replied with a small shrug causing the idol to freak out again.

"Was mixing up my potions really necessary?" Reiji said as he averted his eyes from the tantrum throwing idol.

"The outcome made it worth it." She replied as she looked at the messy clothes that they wore.

"Why's you take away my toys?" Kanato asked his sister with tears in his eyes while clutching tightly onto Teddy.

"….Why'd you take my knifes…." Azusa piped in shortly after.

"It was a good prank!" Mizuki said as she comforted her purple haired brother.

"Oi!" Ayato said as he glared at the Mukami's. "Let's hurry up and decide the winner so we can get them out of our house."

"I think it was us!" Yuma proclaimed.

"I agree~" Laito said as he nodded in agreement along with Ruki, Ayato and Mizuki.

"I don't care!" Subaru yelled as he glared at Mizuki and Ayato. "I didn't even want to get involved!"

"Well I think we won." Shu said as Subaru continued to rant about how stupid it all was.

"Teddy agrees as well." Kanato said as he nodded along with Reiji, Azusa and Kou.

"Why don't we just call it a tie?" Mizuki said as she smiled at the scene.

"If it ends all of this then I agree!" Subaru yelled, cutting off any protests from anyone.

And so it was decided. They had tied, much to nearly everyones disappointment.

Mizuki just grinned as she thought about all the pranks that would be discovered once each of the boys returned to their rooms or to where their belongings were placed.

* * *

><p>Once the Mukami's had finally left his house Shu decided to go back to his room to sleep. He'd spent so much time doing pointless things today and it was beginning to bother him. As he walked down the hallway to his room he sniffed the air in confusion.<p>

_Why did it smell like a farm?_

Shaking his head slightly he continued on his path to his room, ignoring the odd smell. Placing hand on his door he froze in shock upon hearing a noise. Blinking as he stared at his door he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_The lack of sleep must be causing me to hear noises._

Opening his door, Shu lazily flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes as he ignored the now strong smell that had somehow invaded his room.

Then something licked him.

Opening one eye he was shocked when to large blue eyes stared back at him. Letting out a scream, Shu hopped out of his bed and ran into the hallway before slamming his door shut.

"What are you screaming about?" Reiji asked as he poked his head out from a door and adjusted his glasses.

There's a _cow_ in my room."

* * *

><p>Happy that all his toys were now back were they belonged, Kanato made his way to his room as he clutched tightly onto Teddy. Much like Shu he noticed the smell but he to brushed it off. As he continued to his door a frown made its way onto his face.<p>

"Did someone just scream Teddy?" The purple haired vampire said as he looked down at said bear. Shaking it off he finally reached his door and pulled it open.

The sight that greeted him was quite shocking.

Not only was his room covered in books but it seemed that there was something eating those books. Actually two somethings could be seen happily munching away on the books that had been placed in his room.

There were two sheep in his room.

* * *

><p>With a frown on his face, Subaru stomped angrily back to his room, still not over the fact that his damn brat of a sister had gotten him involved in the stupid prank war. At least he seemed to have avoided any trouble.<p>

Well that's what he thought until he opened his door and was greeted with a now bright pink room, finished with a princess bed.

Let's just say by the time he was done, it didn't look like a bed anymore.

* * *

><p>Chuckling to himself as he heard one scream that was shortly followed by another, Ayato made his way to his own room, much like the rest of his siblings. He did his best to ignore the smell from the animals that somehow made it's way throughout the mansion as he rested his hand on his doorknob.<p>

Although the prank war was over he couldn't help but feel a bit on edge as if there were something he hadn't yet noticed. Once he opened his door he realised that he was right to feel like that.

A surge of anger ran through his veins as he slammed his door and made his way to find Shu.

After a few minutes of searching for the lazy vampire, Ayato found him lying on the floor of the music room as he held his violin close to him, the violin that they had replaced the strings with spaghetti on. He wasn't alone in the room either.

In the corner of the room was Laito who was staring in shock at his once beautiful piano that was now decorated with images that Ayato hoped Mizuki wouldn't see.

Averting his attention away from his triplet who was mourning his piano, Ayato glared at Shu before all but yelling. "Why did you paint my iron maiden?"

"Why did you mess with my violin?" Shu replied as he sent his own glare to the red head.

"Why did you _ruin_ my piano?" Laito said as he sent a harsh glare to Shu.

"Who painted my room pink?" A voice hissed from the door causing the three vampires to turn their head.

"Your rooms pink?" Ayato managed to get out as he began to laugh.

"Shut the he-" Subaru began to yell only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Why were there sheep in my room?" Kanato screeched as glared at Ayato, Laito and Subaru.

"That's better than a cow!" Shu said from his spot on the floor.

"Will all of you just shut up." Reiji said as he walked through the door. "Also start cleaning up the mess."

This caused even more yelling and complaints from the brothers.

* * *

><p>Letting out a yawn, Yuma got out of the limo and began to make his way to his garden to check on how everything was growing. As he made his way there he couldn't help but laugh as he thought about he'd manage to get out of the prank war with minimum damage.<p>

That laughter died down when he saw his precious garden though.

It had been absolutely destroyed. The ground was gurgling and most of the plants had turned pitch black and the ones that hadn't seemed to be glowing green.

He was furious.

* * *

><p>Hearing angry yells coming from Yuma, Ruki couldn't help but smirk. It seemed the other team had done something to his garden, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what though. Making his way to his room, Ruki couldn't wait to sit down with a book and relax.<p>

That wouldn't be happening though and he realised that the moment he opened his door. In an instant he began to feel the same emotion that he was sure Yuma was feeling.

He was _angry_.

They'd replaced his books with picture books.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! We used all of our internet data and I had to spend a week without any internet (it was horrible) and on top of that I had to go back to school again (two weeks in and I want it too be holidays again).**

**This is completely unrelated but recently I've been thinking of writing a KnB fanfic and I was wondering if anyone would be interested? It's just something I've wanted to do since I watched it so idk…**

**Anyway here's a new chapter. I'm not really sure where I went with this one so I'm sorry if it's not very good. There may be a bit of OoCness so I apologize beforehand!**

**As always, thanks for all the support! x**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the prank war and things had begun to return to normal. All of the mess was finally cleaned up and everything that had been damaged was replaced, well excluding Yuma's vegetable patch (which they had gotten a very angry phone call about).<p>

While her brothers were all busy doing who knows what (probably plotting against the Mukami's), Mizuki found herself wondering through the hallways in desperate search of some entertainment. It wasn't often that Mizuki found herself with a lack of things to do but when it did happen, it was horrible.

One of the downsides of living in such a big house was definitely the loneliness.

With these thoughts running through her head, Mizuki continued her walk throughout the winding hallways of the large mansion with a somber look on her face. Letting out a loud sigh Mizuki slumped against a wall with a frown in deep thought, trying to think of something to do.

"Is everything ok?" Came a timid yet caring voice, interrupting Mizuki from her thoughts.

Looking up, Mizuki found her self staring at the blonde who had been living with them for a while now. Although they had lived together for quite sometime now, Mizuki had never really gotten the chance for some one on one time with Yui, their time being used up by her brothers.

"Let's cook something!" Mizuki blurted out as a grin came onto her face.

She had found her saviour from the horrible feeling of boredom.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is ok?" Yui asked in a hesitant tone as she watched the younger girl move throughout the large kitchen, carrying items from the cupboard and onto the bench.<p>

"It's fine!" Mizuki replied, sending a grin in Yui's direction. "Do you know how to make cake?"

With a slight smile, Yui made her way over to Mizuki and began to check the ingredients, making sure they had everything that was needed. Once she had confirmed they were all set, ingredients wise, Yui began to instruct Mizuki on how to bake a cake as she made her own.

"Now be careful when you crack the eggs." Yui said as she cracked an egg into her own bowl of cake batter.

"Like this?" Mizuki asked as she carefully copied what she had seen Yui do seconds before.

"Perfect!" Yui replied with a gentle smile.

_She's so nice!_ Mizuki thought with a smile on her face. It wasn't often that she got to spend some time with another girl due to the lack of presence from her mother and the difficulty she had making friends at school.

_It was a nice change._

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?" Mizuki asked as she excitedly bounced excitedly in her seat.<p>

"Another fifteen minutes." Yui replied with a smile. "Now stay still."

The two girls had found themselves spending some time together while they waited for the cakes they had made to cook. In the time they had spent together, Yui had begun to do Mizuki's hair for her.

This was not as easy as it may have sounded.

Mizuki just wouldn't sit still, making it rather difficult for Yui to do the younger girls hair. But Yui was determined to get it done, considering how much the young vampire seemed to be enjoying herself.

The girls fell into a comfortable silence and Mizuki sat as still as she could, excitedly anticipating how her hair was going to look. After all she had never had a sister before, the only other girls she really got to talk to were the sacrificial brides and that hadn't gone well. Yui was different from the others though, even Mizuki could tell that much.

"All done!" Yui said, interrupting Mizuki from her thoughts.

With a grin, Mizuki got up from her seat and raced to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, her grin seemed to widen as she observed the way her hair had been done. It was different and Mizuki loved it.

Mizuki decided that from now on she'd go to Yui to have her hair done, not her brothers.

* * *

><p>"It should be all done now!" Yui said as Mizuki lead her back too the kitchen.<p>

"IT's going to taste so good!" Mizuki beamed as they burst into the kitchen, anticipating eating the cake.

Someone had beaten them to it though.

"Dad!" Mizuki cried out at the sight of her father eating a slice of cake.

* * *

><p>Laughter and the smell of cake drifted from the kitchen causing Ayato to frown. He had no trouble picking out Mizuki's laugh and he even managed to pick up on Yui's laugh but it was the other laugh he had heard that troubled him.<p>

If that was who he thought it was, he wouldn't be happy.

With a piercing glare, Ayato stormed into the kitchen and much to his distaste he had been right. Sitting in the kitchen was an uncomfortable looking Yui, a delighted Mizuki and _that person_. Seeing his sisters delighted expression Ayato decided he would let her have her fun.

"Oi! Chichinashi!" He said after sending a glare at his father. "Grab me some cake and let's go!"

Stuttering, Yui did as the red headed vampire requested before politely excusing herself, much to Mizuki's dismay.

* * *

><p>"So how's school been going?" Karheinz asked his youngest child with a smile.<p>

"It's been good!" Mizuki replied with a grin.

Although her brothers didn't have the best relationship with their father, Mizuki was still young and needed a father figure in her life. She enjoyed spending time with him and was quite unaware of all the things that he had done.

She knew her father as a kind and caring man and her brothers didn't want to spoil her happiness.

"You seem to be getting on with Yui." He stated as he observed the girl. She had grown up since he had last seen her.

"She's really nice!" Mizuki beamed in reply. "We made this cake together and then she did my hair."

"I see." He replied with a small smile.

He secretly hoped for the sake of his daughter that '_Eve_' would choose one of his sons.


End file.
